Draw with me
by Lia-sennenko
Summary: En ese solitario lugar donde no sabía ni que era, ella es lo único que me ayuda para poder superarlo y tener animos de seguir ahí, solo con ver su sonrisa así como sus ojos me bastaba para querer vivir un poco más... no es mi mejor sumary pasen y lean porfavor


**Lía:** ola! bueno antes que nada este es mi primer One-shot de las PPG y de Blossom y Brick (que tanto me gustan ^.^) quiero hacer dos aclaraciones

1- las PPG no me pertenecen ni ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan, los derechos de autor estan reservados para sus respectivos dueños

2- aparte de ser One-shot es un Song-fic masomenos esta inspirado en la canción "Cheris de Ai Otsuka" por si quieren pasar a buscar el video y se hagan una idea más clara, obviamente yo puse de mi parte para hacer el shot pero de sigual manera espero sea de su agrado y sin mas que decir disfrutenlo

* * *

Draw with me…

**(Brick's POV)**

Nada, eso era lo que podía ver nada, durante varios minutos creí que estaba muerto pues mi vista era nula, pero mis pulmones aún funcionaban al igual que mi cerebro lo que significaba que todavía estoy vivo entonces… ¿Por qué no veo nada? Comenzaba a volverse estresante el no poder ver.

Durante ese corto periodo de tiempo trate de analizar donde me encontraba hasta que un rayo de luz penetro mis parpados, finalmente después de mucho tiempo logre ver… es extraña esta sensación como si estuviera encerrado cual gato, logro sentarme de alguna u otra forma sujetando mi adolorida cabeza… miro mi alrededor y no veo nada más que un muro junto a mí, uno de cristal permitiéndome ver el otro lado exactamente igual al mió, coloco mi mano en el dándome cuenta de que es grueso.

Esto comienza a desesperarme, seguramente he caminado durante horas y no puedo encontrar el final de esto, el cristal es infinito así como el resto de este cuarto… ¡Un momento! A lo lejos puedo ver una figura recargada en el cristal, comienzo a correr tratando de llegar a esa figura pero me doy cuenta de que está del otro lado del cristal, golpeo mi cabeza contra este llamando su atención logrando que se pare y me mire confundida.

Trago seco al verla realmente es bella… su larga pero se ve que bien cuidada cabellera pelirroja, sus hipnotizantes y extraños ojos rosas toda ella es un deleite visual, ¡Idiota reacciona! Agito rápidamente la cabeza dándome una bofetada mentalmente por quedármele viendo como idiota.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me mira fijamente sin responder -¿Cómo te llamas?- trato de vocalizar mejor la pregunta recibiendo extrañeza por su parte -¡¿Cómo te llamas?!- grito con el mismo resultado, leva su mano a su oreja negando… No me escucha entonces, llevo mi mano al mento buscando algo entre mis bolsillos… ¿Carbón? Lo miro fijamente, solo es uno… lo parto a la mitad lanzando el otro al aire deseando que llegue del otro lado ¡Sí llego! Veo como se agacha para tomar el pedazo de carbón

-"¿Puedes escribir?"- pongo en el cristal de forma que ella pueda leerlo, examina un rato su carbón antes de responder

-"Caro que puedo ¡dah!"- me moleste un poco por su respuesta para poner una distinta ahora

-"¿Qué tal dibujar?"- pongo una pequeña carita mirándola con burla, a lo que ella sonrío lista para responderme

-"Seguro"- sonríe dulcemente dibujando una versión ella guiñándome un ojo

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-

-"Eso quisiera saber yo"- el dibujo de una carita triste con lágrimas fue su acompañante

-"Mmmm entonces… te pondré uno yo"- ella me mira directamente extrañada –"Será Blossom… por que queda bien con tus ojos"- un dibujo sonrojado mió se hizo presente

-"Gracias… y ¿cuál es tu nombre?"- ahora su dibujo se hizo presente

-"Pues no tengo jeje… que yo sepa no se como me llamo…"-

-"Brick… quiero que te llames Brick por que…"- puedo notar como está comenzando a sonrojarse –"Me gusta como queda contigo"- rio por lo bajo comenzando a hacer mi dibujo, una carita sonriendo de lado

-"Bien me llamare Brick y tu Blossom"- ambos nos reímos levemente cuando una idea cruzo por mi cabeza –"Mi perfil luce así"- pongo un dibujo mió mostrando una pose demasiado atractiva mía, pude ver que se sorprendía y comenzaba a dibujar

-"Mi pecho se ve mas pequeño desde perfil"- al ver su dibujo no pude evitar sonrojarme, regreso mi vista a ella quien sonríe dulcemente

-"¿Qué te gusta más?"- dibuje -varios platillos frente a ella

-"Mmmm veamos… ¡los dulces!"- los dibuja junto a una carita babeando por ellos, luego pone varios dulces frente a mí –"De todos… ¿Cuál te gusta más?"-

-"Lo lamento no me gustan mucho los dulces"- justo al lado pongo una carita triste –"¿qué prefieres día o noche?"-

-"Noche"- sonríe dibujándose a ella abrazando una luna –"¿Frío o caliente?"-

-"Frío"- me dibujo guiñando un ojo con una bebida con hielos –"¿Divertido o aterrador?"-

-"Aterrador"- el pequeño murciélago al lado de mi pregunta me hizo reír –"Dime Brick… ¿recuerdas algo antes de estar aquí?"-

-"Nada Blossom… yo tambien quisiera poder recordar aunque sea un poco"-

No recuerdo haberme dado cuanta en el momento en el que todo comenzó a volverse un tanto oscuro, pero realmente me importaba poco estaba con Blossom y eso era suficiente para mí estar con ella y no completamente solo, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme solo… ella esta del otro lado… sigo sintiéndome solo, le doy una vista rápida al cristal viendo nuestra larga conversación y nuestros dibujos que de una u otra forma me calman un poco.

Regreso la vista a ella sonriendole lo más sinceramente que puedo ella me devuelve la sonrisa puedo notar como aprieta el carbón mientras tiembla su mano… suspiro pesado colocando mi mano en un pequeño espacio entre tantas letras y dibujos viendo como ella imita mi acción, nuevamente busco un pequeño espacio libre.

-"Quisiera estar contigo"- ella ríe quedamente tomando otro pequeño espacio

-"Sí estás conmigo solo… que a través de este cristal"- su sonrisa ahora se ve más forzada que nada… ¡No lo tolero más! Me levanto obteniendo una mirada extrañada de ella.

Comienzo a golpear el cristal sorprendiéndola aún más pero no me detendré… no quiero estar mas solo este extraño lugar, veo como se pega al cristal moviendo los labios al parecer quiere que me detenga pero no planeo hacerlo, sigo golpeando aumentando la fuerza hasta que veo el cristal quebrarse.

-¡Muévete Blossom, quítate!- se perfectamente que no me escuchara pero al mover mi mano a otra dirección pudo comprenderme mejor moviéndose del lugar… ¡Justo a tiempo! Logre romper el cristal suspiro relajado ahora dispuesto a seguirlo rompiendo… ¡¿Qué dem…?! -…-

-¡Brick!-su voz… finalmente pude escucharla antes de que los fragmentos del cristal regresaran a su lugar llevándose consigo mi mano haciendo que del impacto se regresara dejando un pequeño camino carmesí… nuevamente la veo mover la boca supongo grita mi nombre por que da leves golpes al cristal al darse cuenta que he caído al suelo… que mal nuevamente todo se esta volviendo negro, cuando finalmente había logrado ver un color diferente…

**-xoxox-**

Nuevamente vuelvo a sentirme débil pero ahora puedo distinguir los colores, con dificultad logro ponerme en pie no veo nada ¿estaré lejos del muro? Veo detrás mió y ahí esta con ella sentada esperándome, su hermosa sonrisa como siempre en su rostro pero extrañamente esta limpio el cristal, camino de regreso a ella quien me recibe encantada dirigiendo la vista el suelo donde encuentro mi carbón, me siento para tomarlo y verlo serio seguido la veo a ella

-"¿Quieres dibujar?"- su carita me hizo sentir horrible… como pude acomode el carbón en mi mano izquierda escribiendo con dificultad

-"No puedo nunca más…"- trato de hacer la letra legible sonriendo con culpabilidad, lo único que había hecho que pudiera vivir era dibujar con ella pero no podré otra vez, la veo y puedo notar tristeza en su rostro… me siento horrible por mi culpa está así

**-xoxox-**

Otra vez he despertado sinceramente no recuerdo cuando fue que lo hice pero estoy un poco más alejado del muro espero un día no perderme no sé que haría si ya no puedo ver sus hermosos ojos.

Al llegar al lugar la veo cubierta por una enorme capa rosa y ahí una caja esperando por mi frente a ella, a acercarme visualizo como escribe sobre ella "para ti" me dejo caer al suelo para verla sonreír inmensamente ladeando la cabeza "ábrelo" vocalizo dulcemente.

Obedecí para luego caer de espaldas ante lo que esa pequeña caja contenía, regrese la vista a esa completamente horrorizado… ¡¿Cómo podía sonreír de esa forma?! ¡¿Cómo?! Trague con dificultad tomando el contenido de la caja "Dibuja conmigo" pidió amablemente mostrándome su siempre hermosa sonrisa aunque tenía la posibilidad ahora no quería creerlo… que ella se hubiera cortado el brazo izquierdo solo por poder dibujar conmigo una vez más… ¿Esto es lo que llaman amor? ¿Lo que le dicen sacrificio por el ser amado? Porque sí es así… no quiero JAMÁS dejar ir mi diestra una vez más…

* * *

**Lía:** les gusto? espero que sí me esforce en hacerlo ^^ si les gusto haganmelo saber porfavor en un review la cajita de aquí abajo por favor

l

l

v


End file.
